Lego Indiana jones 3:The
it will feature over two hundred characters from the movies. It will have the same format as Lego Star Wars and Lego Batman including collecting studs, cheats, characters, vehicles, and hearts. The player can also find ten hidden artifacts within every single level. It will include an advanced levelbuilder were the player can edit the main game's story and free play levels and change groundlevel, add props, terrain, enemies and boss fights. The story of the game will be more accurate to the movies as compared to the Mockery called Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues perhaps more accurate then the first game. Infact the player follows nearly the exact steps of the movie with the addition of puzzles. New playable areas and scenes include the Bantu ship, inside the Tank, Irina Spalko's sword duel against Mutt, and the Fighter Plane dogfight. Boss battles, brawls, and treasure mode are also featured in the third installment. Vehicle levels will once again consist of destroying enemy vehicles. On freeplay mode the player can toggle through Characters that they unlocked. Extra Toggle will be featured in the game again which would include citizens like Cairo Male and Female, the Mannequinns, Santa, Monkey, Skeleton, and Interdimensional Being with skin. Several scenes shown in cutscenes will have new jokes and special effects. Donovan will shown being aged, Toht's face will melt, Interdimensional Beings with skin, and many ants will cover Dovchenko and Bite Him, Causing Him To Run Away. On freeplay and creator mode two more players can join in on four-player, in story mode it is always one through two players. For the moments when Indiana Jones is alone another character is added like sallah joins him during the chase and on S.S. coronardo, indy and mola ram have a sord fight on the bridge New Characters Include Jimmy Wycroft at the Warehouse, and The Silver,Bronze, and Gold Ugha Kings At The Temple Splitscreen will still be featured in the game, but can be turned on and off in the Options menu for the player's peferance. New Extras include "Super Whip" where Indiana Jones can tie up multiple amounts of enemies at one time, more stud extras like "Pause Studs" and "Double Value Studs" Small objects like Perfume and Black sleep will be Joined with Screaming and Voodoo Magic New Features include poison, voodoo magic, tying enemies to objects, and advanced hand to hand combat When bitten by a spider, or hit by a Poisoned blow dart, the player will get poisoned; his hearts will turn Yellow and the player will also not be able to move very well, to get rid of the poison the player must drink an antidote, characters like Lao Che and Monkey Man carry viles of poison; voodoo dolls are carried by Maharajah, to use voodoo magic use Mahrajah and target an enemy, once targeted he will get out the doll and the enemy will be almost powerless and not able to fight; in hand-to-hand combat hitting against diferent parts of the body will weaken the enemy in diferent ways, hitting against the arms will make them fight not as well, hitting against the chest will make them hunch, the head is the weakest area of the body, slamming Vogel's head against the tank's treads is how you can defeat him in the seventh level on the last crusade. You can also knock out enemies with items like wrenches and shovels. The physical apperances for the characters, rides, and props will be changed to tie-in with the sets. The cracks between the pieces of the props and ride-ons will be shown. The characters and rides will be more shiny. Henry Jones Sr. will have the in-game hat but the color of his suit will be changed to gray rather then taupe(outdated for sets). Short Round will have the body printing from the set but will still have the blue and white hat. Tan character's skin tone will be changed more lighter, Mola Ram will have his red forehead marking, Hovitos Tribesman's appearance will be changed to match up more like how he appeared in the movie. Hovitos and Ugha will still be darker tan tone though. Elsa's hair will match up with the set. The spiders will be black, green and red, red snakes appear together and Green Snakes are seperate. The army tank will be much larger and have four side guns and a larger cannon. The lighting and graphics will be advanced, music will always be exciting and slightly louder, and the Company Traveler's Tales will get with other music companies like they did for Rock Band and have the tunes of "Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog" and "Anything Goes". New animals will be added such as Cockroaches, Camels, Cobras, Rhinos, Baby Elephants, Toads, Tigers And Whales. A new access panel ability will be Akator access. It can be used by cemetary warriors, all Ugha characters, Oxley (Crystal Skull), Indiana Jones (Crystal Skull) and the Interdimensional beings. It is very similar to academic access. It is a statue of an Interdimensional Being holding a tablet with 9 buttons. Each button has a symbol on it. On the top of the tablet, it will have a combination of symbols 3-5 characters long. Press the right buttons in the right order and the statue's eyes will glow. Then something will happen. You can now hide in suits of armour. Unlike the bush, when you are diguised as a knight statue you can attack. Creater Houses and Buildings: Houses and Buildings would be able to be placed if they are found in levels(every single one), the alien UFO would be able to raise the buildings and make them taller and shorter, add dirt and moss onto them by adding terrain onto them, you would also be able to add links to the houses' door so you can enter next room or fight a boss, you may also change the buildings colors Special: The Alien UFO can also create seperation between rooms including open air without a door, an anubis Statue combined with wall so when the Anubis is triggered it will break the wall and make a door way, also it can add light areas for Staff of Ra, it can also add air blocks so the player can't pass through, although in Builder mode you can it can also make objects slippery Terrain and Water: Taps still would be placed by the prop manager, but if you would like a level without a tap, use the Alien UFO to make a pit of water or puddles, lakes, streams, seas, anything appeared in levels, you would also be able to choose through diferent waters like Salt, Fresh, Murky, Sewer, Muddy, Clean, Green, etc.; of course Lava and Mud will be placed also, with a cheat code you can place Toxic Waste from Lego Batman; patches of terrain like dirt, sand, and mud so you can make your level appear more realistic and so you don't need to dig straight into carpet or metal, instead dig into dirt on the metal Non-Lego Props: The Alien UFO will also be able to place non lego props such as trees, leaves, rocks, etc and can modify them by changing there colours and adding moss onto them Ground Level: So in the second Indy Game you can make canyons and hills, will they are both lame, the canyons raised are exactly square and have paintings of rocks coming out of it, but the top is square, you will still be able to make those smooth square canyons but also be abel to make riggid bumpy canyons, along with other shapes like circles, you would also be able to choose from a large variety of sizes Shape Creator: In addition to other shapes, you would be able to form your own shape by entering shape creator mode, in shape creator mode a screen comes up and on the screen is a graph with a dot in the middle, you can use the controls to form several lines from the dot, once the lines hit back to the dot, it forms a shape, now you can save that shape and choose what size and then raise it into a mountain or down into a pit